Why?
by Miyuki Inara
Summary: Yuki is the loner of the Uchiha Clan. They call her the Ice Demon or the Water Devil; just because she's different. She is hated, yet envied. What will happen when Yuki finds friendship...and love?
1. About Me!

Name: Yuki Uchiha

Age: 10

(Older as the story goes on)

Appearance:

Chest length black hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes with flecks of emerald. Wears a black tank top and a yellow skirt when not fighting or training and tan shorts that go up to lower thigh when she does.

Bio: Hi I'm Yuki Uchiha. I'm an orphan. My parents died on a mission when I was 6. I live by myself in the Uchiha Compound. I'm the quiet one in the class that hardly anyone talks to. The only 2 people that ever talk to me is my best friend Kina Morimoto and the other person is Itachi. I gotta go, or I'm going to be late for the Academy!

Chakra Natures: Water and Ice

Kekkei-Genkai: None.(She didn't inheirit the Sharingan for some odd reason)

Extra: She is ignored by the Uchiha Clan for having a different chakra nature.

She also plays the flute

note that Itachi will be 12 and at the Academy at this time


	2. The New Class

I woke up to my alarm ringing.

"Riiiiinnnnggggg!"

I quickly turned it off and got ready for the academy. Ebisu sensei said to meet him early today because he had something to tell me. I hope it's not to tell me that I'm failing.

I got ready and headed off to the academy. As I was walking through the Uchiha Compound, a couple of the people who were already awake were glaring at me. I don't blame them, they think I'm tainting the Uchiha name because I don't possess the sharingan and I don't even have the Uchiha trademark fire nature chakra.

"Sigh"

'why can't people just accept me the way I am. I didn't ask to be different'

Soon I got to the academy and knocked on Ebisu sensei's door.

"Oh Yuki. I'm assumming that you're here to see what I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Yea."

"Well, You are too advanced for being in the Junior class. The Hokage wants you to be put in the Senior class."

"I'm... I'm going to be in the Senior class!?"

"Yes. You are. You're also going to be graduating this year as well."

"O..Ok"

Right now, I'm waiting at the office for Iruka sensei to pick me up and to bring me to my new class.

"Hi I'm Iruka, you must be Yuki Uchiha!"

"Y..yes sir"

"Ok then. Follow me.

While we were walking through the hallways, I was deep in thought. The senior class. I can't believe that I'm going to be in the senior class. Hmmmm I wonder how Kina will take it when I tell her. She'll probably freak out or do something along the lines of that.

"Alright we're here."

Iruka opened the door and everyone quickly scrambled back to their seats. Then Iruka started talking.

"Now class, the reason why I was late today is because we have a new student!"

"A new student! If it's a girl, is she hot?"

That voice, it sounds familiar. Well, I think that's my cue to enter the classroom. I walked in.


	3. Being Introduced

I walked in and stood beside Iruka sensei and looked up. Holy cow! The class was much larger than I first thought. I now know why the voice from earlier sounded so familiar, it was Shisui. He was looking at me with large confused eyes, then they changed into a stone cold glare. Why am I not surprised, he and all the other Uchihas hate me because I'm different from the rest of them.

"Class, this is your new classmate, Yuki Uchiha!"

All the students stared at me. Until one guy called out

"How old are you?"

"I'm 10."

"Wait, if your 10, why are you in the senior class? You should just go back to your old class and be a good little girl."

This guy was trying to piss me off. But I'm a hard one to piss off. I was going to reply back when a voice beat me to it.

"Ryuu, Yuki's here because she's too smart to be in her old class."

I recogized that voice too. I looked around to see who it belonged to and there he was.

Itachi Uchiha.

He was looking at me. But not with those hateful glares I usually get from the clan. It looked as if he too was wondering on why I was there. WAIT A MINUTE! Did he just defend me? But before I could think anymore, Iruka started talking.

"Yuki, go sit by Itachi."

"WHY DOES SHE GET TO SIT NEXT TO ITACHI KUN?" Screamed a really high pitched voice. Man, even just hearing that voice once I'm annoyed.

Iruka doesn't answer, or if he did, I wouldn't have heard it. Because when I sat down and got my notebook out, Shisui; who was sitting behind me started talking to Itachi. I knew that they were best friends, but the one thing that I wasn't expecting was that they're loud.

"All right Class, we going to do the shadow clone technique."

We all lined up infront of Iruka. He started calling names and they preformed shadow clones flawlessly. I know that my turn's really close now. I know that I can do shadow clones, Kina taught me how to use them. But I'm actually better at water clones. 'I think I'll use my water clones.'

"OK, Hana Teho."

The girl that screamed/whined on why I get to sit next to Itachi stepped out of the line. UGH, she was wearing a bright neon pink skin tight top that was really revealing and a REALLY short, and I mean REALLY SHORT, black mini skirt. She was also wearing to what looked like about 10 pounds of makeup. Well anyway, Hana did the Shadow Clone technique and she came up with 2 clones. But I could easily tell which one was the real Hana.

'She sucks at that justu.'

"DID YOU SEE THAT ITACHI KUN!"

'Great, she's a fangirl. No wonder she dresses like a slut.'

Itachi just ignored her. At least he has the sense to give her the cold shoulder. Itachi made 4 shadow clones and Shisui made 3. It's my turn. I know everybody is watching me intently, as I walk up to Iruka. If I mess up now, I'll be in a even worst spot than I already am in my clan.


	4. The Water Clone Jutsu

Recap:

Itachi made 4 shadow clones and Shisui made 3. It's my turn. I know everybody is watching me intently, as I walk up to Iruka. If I mess up now, I'll be in an even worst spot than I already am in my clan.

I took my place infront of Iruka. I did the correct handsigns and mumbled under my breath,

"Water clone jutsu."

Itachi POV:

I watched Yuki walk up Iruka. I wonder if she can do the clone jutsu. Since she was in the junior class, they've only just touched on the basics of the clone jutsu. But I know she's friends with that Morimoto girl, and the Morimoto Clan is known to have excellent chakra manipulation even at a young age. I wouldn't be surprised if Yuki's friend can already do the clone jutsu, but on the other hand, if she taught Yuki how to do it then I'll be impressed by that.

I saw Yuki do the correct handsigns. I expected to see a puff of smoke and another Yuki, but instead, I saw what looked like 5 blobs of water floating on either side of her. They started to take shape and when they were done, 5 exact copies of Yuki stood standing infront of us and Iruka.

3rd Person POV:

The entire class went silent as they watched Yuki and her 5 water clones. Even Iruka went silent. He didn't expect Yuki to know how to do the water clone jutsu. To be honest, he didn't even think that she could even do the clone jutsu in the first place! But he kept his composure and made a check mark next to Yuki's name on his list. He also wrote down a note on what Yuki could do next to her name also. Then he started calling up the remainder of the class who still need to preform the jutsu.

Yuki made the water clones disappear and walked back to her spot in the line. She ignored the stares of awe from her new classmates and also the ice, cold, hateful glares from the Uchiha in the class. But she felt a kinder stare staring at her, when she looked up, she saw Itachi looking at her and smiling. Yuki, not knowing what to do smiled back and then looked down, blushing.


End file.
